Through Another's Eyes
by Spirit Elma
Summary: Alter Roy and General Roy Mustang see each other's lifes through dreams. When alter Roy meets with Ed and Al, our General gains hope, will his boys come back home? How is alter Roy to help? dang if I know...I need to start planning out stories...ne? - -;


Spirit Elma: Nobody kill me...I'm working on my other two, but this was banging around, demanding to come out and play..its 3:21 so sorry if I make no sense. I really would like to know what you all think of this ^_^

_**

* * *

**_

_**Through Another's Eyes**_

There was a picture.

It was a boy and a suit of armor. The armor was in a sitting position with a book in its hands. The boy…he had blond hair-golden really-all tied back in a braid, wearing a pair of black pants and jacket with a black shirt underneath. His eyes were closed in sleep and a bright red coat was draped over his shoulders. They were in front of a window, the light of the setting sun made his hair glow and made his sleeping face seem so innocent and stunning.

A Roy stared at that picture, knowing that he would never see that young, golden haired boy again. He was forever gone, with his brother, on the other side of the gate. He thought of their last meeting. How rushed and desperate they were to save the city, and their world, to even really look at each other. And he regretted that, very much.

Hawkeye yelled at him to start his paperwork for the day or face her gun. He picked up his pen and signed his name on many, meaningless, papers. His mind was never leaving the picture. He'd taken it when the boy was so exhausted that he'd fallen asleep in HQ.

Hours later, he stood and stretched his legs. Straightening his blue military uniform as he walked to his door, Havoc greeted him.

"Hey Boss. Heading home already?"

He gave a tried nod, "Yes, tell Riza that I'm not feeling well." Roy heard him say he would just before the door closed behind him.

On the way to his apartment he decided to take a longer route to clear his head. It had been two months since Edward and Alphonse left through the gate, and six weeks that he'd accepted a desk job back in Central.

There were still pieces of rubble here and there, but the clean up was going fast with the help of the alchemists. The atmosphere was that of grief for lost loved ones, the death toll was high, three hundred and twenty-two solders and six hundred and ninety-eight civilians. "Stand up and keep moving forward" it was what Edward had said before, and Roy knew that that was what the brothers were doing now. So he would as well.

He walked through the park. There were newly planted trees and the sky that day was clear and sunny. The younger children that couldn't comprehend what occurred two months ago were playing and laughing. One little boy was reaching for his toy that his older brother had above his head. Their parents watching amused. Some were chasing a stray dog and others were shopping with older siblings or parents. Slowly, very slowly, life in Central was returning back to normal.

Roy looked up at the sun and smiled, yes, he was sure that Edward and Alphonse Elric were doing fine. Of course, even with that in his mind, he still couldn't help but to miss them.

* * *

Munich, Germany 1924

* * *

He woke with a start, his head pounding and drenched in a cold sweat. Another dream that made no sense! Why him!?

Every night for two months he dreamt of himself…only not. The man looked just like him, black hair and narrow onyx eyes with pale skin and a way of talking himself out of situations. His…double…appeared to be in the military and had an eye patch covering his left eye. The General-as his double was called-seemed to have a difference in personality as well.

He rolled out of bed and got ready for another boring day of work. He ran out the door when he realized that he was running late, again. Roy ran half a mile to his work place and collapsed into one of the outside seats.

"You're late again, Roy." Said 'Roy' jumped and fell out of the seat, there was a gasp from the side of him, "Oh my, sorry, didn't mean to startle you…something wrong?"

He looked up and half glared at him employer. She was very nice, the only one to give him a job after looking for over a month. She, Rachel, was an average height, brown eyes and blond hair, elbow length. Today she had it pulled back in a clip, like a ponytail.

He sighed, "It's nothing…"

"Fibber." She helped him back up and dragged him inside the small café and into the kitchen area, "Spill. Now." Roy gulped. There were times that Rachel could be just plain scary, now was one of those times. He crossed his arms like a child and mumbled something under his breath. He rubbed the back of his head, Rachel had smacked him over his head and told him to speak up.

"I had another one of those dreams…" he glanced up and saw a contemplating employer, her brown eyes had a gleam that, quite frankly, scared the shit out him.

"You know," she started, "maybe your subconscious to tell you something?

Roy glared, "That I need to join the military?" he deadpanned. Rachel slapped her forehead with her hand.

"You are so stupid! What was it about this time?"

He didn't need to ask what she was talking about; she was the only one he told about his dreams. Thankfully, she didn't think him crazy and fire him.

His face scrunched up as he thought, "That general was thinking of that blond again… repairs to the city is going great, they're almost done. The general really misses those two…Ed and Al…"

"Maybe-"

She was cut off by an employee needing help. Roy himself put on his apron and got to work taking orders, their conversation effectively cut short.

* * *

"Hey, how about over there?" a blond head turned in the pointed direction and nodded saying that it would be a good place for brunch.

They picked up their suitcases; the shorter playfully shoved the taller; which provoked an argument.

"Brother! Knock it off."

"Why?"

"Baka nii-san! I can't go anywhere with you, can I?" The blond grinned and looked ahead, he froze, and gold met black. "Nii-san? What's wrong?" he looked up, "Oh…"

* * *

Roy looked up, he'd heard someone yell. It looked like a pair of brothers to him, they had suitcases with them. The taller then yelled something that almost made his heart stop: "Baka nii-san!..."

'Nii-san' it was a title he'd heard in his dreams; younger children called older brothers using that name. His dreams were the only place he heard it too…

The blond looked toward him. A pair of golden eyes that he'd only seen in a picture in a dream, a pair of eyes that recognized him, a pair of eyes that seemed so hurt and hopeful.

Time seemed to stop.

These two in front of him…they…how? The two appeared only in pictures and conversation in his _dreams_.

The blond tore his eyes away from Roy. He muttered something and the brown haired boy, _his brother_-his mind said- nodded and they walked away.

Rachel came up behind him, "Hey Roy, you 'kay?" he shook his head to snap himself out if it. Turning to face her he asked if they could talk, now. She nodded and they went upstairs, above the café, to her flat.

"It was them…I saw them…" he looked so shaken; he flopped down on the couch, Rachel sat quietly beside him, putting an arm around his shoulders.

"Who, what are you talking about Roy?"

"Edward and Alphonse Elric."

_--Maybe, Roy, you're meant to find those two young men and return them home, to another Roy Mustang who loves them.—_that was what she meant to say earlier, and now, she knew that she was correct. Now to get Roy to believe her…

"Roy," Rachel started, "you have to find them, talk to them, and help them."

Roy stared down at his hands. She could tell that he was thinking and wished she knew what was going though his mind. Dejectedly, he looked up at Rachel, memories from two months of dreams flooding his mind.

"How?"

Rachel smiled ruefully, "I don't know." She said it so simply.

Later that night he sighed unhappily and kicked a rock out in front of him as he walked home. A voice calling his name stopped him; he turned to see the brown haired boy, Al, running toward him.

"Mustang-san, wait up!" he stopped just short of Roy, binding over to catch his breath, "Mustang-san…"

Roy raised an eyebrow, "Do I know you?" stupid plan, way to go Roy; he mentally thought and kicked himself for it.

The young teen smiled sheepishly and scratched the back of his neck, "Ahha…not really…I'm Alphonse Elric, and-"

Roy cut him off, "You want me to meet with your brother." Another mental kick, he was not supposed to let the kid know he knew of them. The kid looked surprised and nodded.

"How did…" he smiled, as if he pieced something together, he mumbled something that sounded like a 'duh' "When can you?"

"Tomorrow."

"Arigato Mustang-san!"

He watched as the kid ran off, he would have to take a day off of work. But, he was very sure Rachel would let him, after all, it was her idea to talk with them.

* * *

SE: and a big thanks to my special guest, who actually has a really good part in this story, Naurtolovesme2!!!!!!  
Please Review!


End file.
